You, Me, and Everyone Else In-Between
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Seijuurou dan Kouki hanya bisa menerima ketika orangtua mereka menjodohkan keduanya. Kumpulan fic pendek berdasarkan abjad. Akashi/fem!Furihata, slight others, first name used.


You, Me, and Everyone Else In-Between

an Akashi/fem!Furihata fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh penulis dari fiksi ini

* * *

**a – awareness**

"Kouki, ibu dan ayah sudah menetapkan pasanganmu."

"Eh?"

Saat itu keluarga Furihata sedang menyantap makan malam. Anak perempuan tunggal dari keluarga tersebut memandang orangtuanya dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Ayah dan ibunya saling bertukar pandang, kemudian mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kamu sudah ditunangkan," ayahnya memulai, "dengan putra atasan ayah. Dan kalian akan menikah bulan depan."

Kouki bengong.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, si gadis dengan rambut cokelat muda sepunggung itu akhirnya menemukan suaranya, yang seakan melayang bersamaan dengan sebagian kewarasannya. "A-ayah bicara apa? Aku ini baru enambelas tahun! Masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah! Dan lagi, kenapa harus aku?!"

Ini terlalu mendadak. Bagaimana kalau ia harus pindah sekolah? Kouki masih ingin jadi manajer tim basket Seirin. Ia juga masih ingin merasakan romantika masa muda yang dipenuhi dengan drama khas anak remaja, bukannya malah menikah di usia yang begitu belia.

"Atasan ayah punya tradisi menikahkan pewaris perusahaan di usia enambelas tahun," ujar ibunya, berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang tampak seperti ingin mengubur diri di lubang terdekat. "Dan karena ayah adalah anak buah kepercayaannya, maka diputuskanlah bahwa putra atasan ayah akan dinikahkan dengamu."

Kouki memandang ibunya tanpa ekspresi. "Lalu… kalian setuju?"

"Ini demi kebaikan kita semua, Kouki. Selain ayah akan mendapatkan kenaikan pangkat, hidupmu juga jadi lebih terjamin."

Sang gadis menunduk. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal. Keluarga mereka biasa-biasa saja dengan kondisi ekonomi yang tak kalah biasa. Jika ayahnya menolak pertunangan ini, bukan tidak mungkin ia diberhentikan tidak terhormat.

"…baiklah."

Ayah dan ibunya menatapnya lega, namun kesedihan juga hadir di mata mereka. "Terima kasih, Kouki. Kami menyayangimu."

Satu hari setelah pembukaan Winter Cup, keluarganya dan keluarga atasan ayahnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan makan malam bersama, sekaligus mempertemukan anak mereka. Ketika ia melihat _Akashi Seijuurou _di hadapannya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi istri dari orang mengerikan ini.

* * *

**b – bride**

Winter Cup sudah berakhir dengan Seirin sebagai juaranya. Kouki lega, tentu saja—tapi di saat yang sama, ia juga gugup luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak, pernikahannya dengan Seijuurou hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

Selama Winter Cup berlangsung keduanya sudah beberapa kali bertemu (tanpa sepengetahuan teman-teman mereka tentunya) untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain—dan Kouki tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa di balik sikapnya yang mengerikan, Seijuurou itu orang yang baik, dan sangat peduli pada teman-temannya. Ketika pada akhirnya Kouki bisa berhenti gemetaran saat berada di dekat Seijuurou, ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa bertahan menjadi istri dari anak lelaki tunggal keluarga Akashi ini, apalagi ketika Kuroko berhasil mengalahkannya dan mematahkan keyakinan Seijuurou bahwa ia selalu menang.

Kini ia sudah mengenakan gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih bersih, rambutnya yang panjang disanggul berhiaskan mahkota cantik. Meskipun ia tampak begitu anggun dan dewasa, kecemasan masih tidak luput dari wajahnya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan kini, ia sudah berdiri di altar bersama Seijuurou. Tidak lama kemudian, bibir keduanya bertaut.

Mulai hari ini, namanya resmi menjadi Akashi Kouki.

* * *

**c – comfort**

Ayah Seijuurou memberikan mereka sebuah apartemen mewah di suatu tempat di antara Tokyo dan Kyoto, yang berarti keduanya harus pergi ke sekolah dengan kereta.

Kouki sangat bersyukur ia tidak perlu pindah ke Rakuzan. Orangtuanya dan orangtua Seijuurou sudah memberitahu sekolah mereka akan status pernikahan keduanya, dan nama keluarga Kouki tidak diubah untuk menghindari kehebohan. Entah gosip macam apa yang akan beredar seandainya siswa lain tahu bahwa ia sudah menikah. Kouki bergidik. Ia tidak berani membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya.

Ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam rumah baru mereka, Kouki langsung mencoba mengingat seluruh detil isinya. Di tempat ini ia akan memulai lembar baru dalam kehidupannya, berdua dengan Seijuurou. Manajer Seirin itu menelan ludah. Kemudian ia rasakan tangan Seijuurou menggenggam tangannya.

"Kouki," ujar suaminya pelan. "Aku tahu pernikahan kita terlalu mendadak dan mungkin kita berdua masih sama-sama tidak menaruh perasaan khusus. Tapi mungkin, kalau kita coba jalani hal ini sebaik-baiknya, suatu saat kita bisa menjadi pasangan yang sebenar-benarnya."

Kontan saja si gadis kaget mendengar perkataan Seijuurou. Siapa yang menyangka kalau si penganut absolutisme ini bisa mengatakan hal yang sedemikian menenangkan. Ia balas menggenggam tangan suaminya, dan keduanya hanyut dalam diam untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

**d – doubt**

Satu minggu setelah mereka menikah, Kouki mulai merasa ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia pantas menyandang nama Akashi? Apakah ia terlalu kekanakan? Apakah Seijuurou betul-betul menerimanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi otaknya, dan sebagai orang yang penakut sebagaimana ia biasanya, ia tidak berani menyuarakan pikirannya itu.

Seijuurou dengan cepat menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran istrinya itu. Maka pada suatu malam, ia mendekati Kouki yang tengah (berusaha) mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang tengah.

"Kouki, ada apa?"

Mata cokelatnya beradu dengan mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou selama beberapa detik, kemudian Kouki memalingkan wajahnya.

Seijuurou terus menatapnya hingga akhirnya ia menyerah.

"A-aku," ujarnya terbata. "Apa aku benar-benar pantas jadi istrimu?"

Kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu hanya memandangnya, kemudian menghela napas.

"Dengar, Kouki," tangan pemuda dengan tinggi 173 cm itu memegang pundaknya. "Kalau aku merasa kau tidak pantas menjadi istriku, aku pasti sudah menceraikanmu sehari setelah kita menikah—kecuali kalau ayahku melarang. Lagipula, kau tidak mengincar hartaku atau apa seperti halnya perempuan murahan yang sering ada di sinetron. Menurutku itu saja sudah membuatmu… lulus seleksi, hm?"

Kouki tidak tahu apakah Seijuurou pernah menonton sinetron, tapi saat ini itu tidak penting.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kouki, perkataanku adalah?"

"A-absolut!"

Detik itu juga, Kouki berhenti meragukan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**e – entranced**

Seijuurou tidak pernah bilang, tapi ia mengakui bahwa istrinya itu mempesona.

Kouki cantik dengan dandanan apa saja. Walau ia hanya memakai celana pendek dengan kaos oblong, ia masih tetap cantik. Badannya ramping dengan tinggi 160 cm, rambut cokelatnya lembut dan halus. Sikapnya sopan dan ia agak penakut, tapi jika situasi mendukung maka Kouki bisa jadi bermulut tajam dan sarkastis. Seijuurou agak curiga apakah ia yang menularkan dua sifat terakhir itu pada istrinya.

Maka pada suatu hari ketika ia kebetulan bangun lebih pagi dari Kouki, ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya memandang wajah si gadis yang masih tertidur lelap itu dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Mungkin Seijuurou sudah mulai benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kouki.

* * *

**f – fight**

Dua hari sebelum libur musim dingin dimulai, mereka berdua bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya.

Dimulai dengan perbedaan pendapat mengenai hubungan Shintarou dan Kazunari, topik tersebut malah menjadi perdebatan yang tidak berujung di antara keduanya.

"Tapi Sei-kun, Midorima-kun jelas-jelas lebih dominan! Dari tinggi badan saja, ia jauh melebihi Takao-kun. Ia tipe orang yang memimpin menurutku, dan ia tidak mungkin didominasi oleh Takao-kun!"

"Kouki, Shintarou itu _tsundere _maksimal, dan Kazunari bisa tahan berlama-lama dengannya. Bahkan Shintarou beberapa kali mengalah padanya. Bukannya itu berarti kalau Kazunari memegang kontrol penuh akan Shintarou? Dan aku sudah lebih lama mengenal Shintarou."

Perdebatan itu memang teramat tidak penting, namun keduanya kukuh dengan pendapat mereka masing-masing. Makan malam mereka yang baru setengah jalan terbengkalai begitu saja.

Suasana memanas. Nada bicara keduanya naik beberapa oktaf dalam satu menit terakhir. Hingga pada akhirnya, keduanya terdiam seakan sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Mereka _masih _teguh dengan pendirian masing-masing dan tidak mau mengaku kalah. Malam itu berlalu dengan sunyi dan keduanya tidak saling menyapa, bahkan sampai mereka pergi sekolah keesokan harinya. Hari itu Seijuurou menjadi dua kali lipat lebih mengerikan dari biasanya, dan Kouki jadi lebih gampang tersinggung. Reo dan Kouichi menjadi korban amarah keduanya.

Baru pada malam harinya mereka melakukan gencatan senjata.

Sambil saling menatap dengan kening berkerut, keduanya terlarut dalam sunyi hingga akhirnya Kouki mulai tertawa ketika menyadari betapa konyol dan bodohnya situasi ini. Seijuurou, yang pada mulanya bingung kenapa istrinya itu tertawa, mulai mengerti dan ikut tertawa.

"Sei-kun," Kouki berkata ketika ia berhasil menenangkan diri. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kita akan bertengkar sampai sebegitunya gara-gara hubungan orang lain."

Seijuurou menggosok matanya yang sempat basah oleh air mata, efek terlalu banyak tertawa. "Aku juga," sahutnya. "Siapa yang mendominasi bukan urusan kita, benar?"

Maka berakhirlah pertengkaran mereka yang, sekali lagi, teramat tidak penting itu.

Sementara itu di suatu sudut di kota Tokyo, Shintarou dan Kazunari yang sedang dalam perjalan pulang dari rumah kapten mereka akhirnya terbebas dari rasa dingin yang menghinggapi mereka sejak kemarin malam.

* * *

**g – gift**

Natal sudah dekat, dan ini akan menjadi Natal pertama yang mereka lalui bersama. Kouki ingin agar Natal kali ini menjadi hari yang spesial.

Kouki akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk bisa memasak hidangan yang istimewa dan ia cukup percaya diri dengan masakannya—setidaknya masakannya tidak membuat Seijuurou keracunan dan yang bersangkutan juga tidak protes akan rasanya—namun ia bingung hadiah apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan pada suaminya itu. Ini susahnya punya pasangan yang tajir tak tertolong. Sebenarnya ia sudah membuat satu set perlengkapan musim dingin untuk Seijuurou, tetapi ia masih tidak yakin akan memberikannya.

Seijuurou sendiri juga sedang dilema mengenai hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan pada istrinya. Ia ragu, apakah ia akan memberikan kalung berlian yang ia beli kemarin, atau gaun pesta mewah yang ia pesan khusus kepada seorang desainer ternama. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada manajer timnya semasa SMP dulu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kouki melakukan hal serupa.

_Satsuki, / Momoi-chan,_

_Aku butuh bantuanmu. / Aku ingin tanya pendapatmu._

_Mana yang menurutmu lebih bagus,_

_Kalung berlian atau gaun? / Syal, sarung tangan dan sweater buatan sendiri atau _sneakers_ baru?_

Satsuki, yang menerima sms kembar itu dalam rentang waktu satu menit, hanya bisa bengong dan mau tidak mau, curiga karenanya. Apakah pengirim pesan itu mempunyai hubungan? Dengan penuh keraguan, ia menjawab keduanya.

_Akashi-kun, / Furi-chan,_

_Bagaimana kalau dua-duanya saja?_

Ketika ia bertemu Seijuurou setelah tahun baru saat berkumpul dengan _Kiseki no Sedai _dan melihatnya memakai syal, sarung tangan dan sweater dengan model serupa, serta berpapasan dengan Kouki di tengah jalan dengan kalung mengintip dari balik leher bajunya, Satsuki serasa mau pingsan.

* * *

**h – hope**

"Kagami-kun."

Taiga menyerahkan sebotol air yang baru saja ia minum setengahnya. "Ini untukmu, Kuroko."

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Kagami-kun."

Junpei memandang kedua juniornya itu—yang baru saja berciuman secara tidak langsung—dengan wajah kesal. "Kalian berdua, tidak bisakah kalian berhenti main cinta-cintaan di tengah latihan begini?"

"Hee, tapi keren ya, Kagami bisa mengerti maksud Kuroko tanpa harus dikatakan secara jelas!" Shinji tertawa riang. Yang lain (minus Taiga, Tetsuya dan Rinnosuke) memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

_Kau juga sama saja, tahu! Siapa lagi yang bisa mengartikan diamnya Mitobe segampang itu?!_

Kouki, yang tengah duduk di sebelah Riko, hanya mengawasi teman-temannya itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dalam hati, ia berharap suatu saat ia bisa mengerti Seijuurou sebagaimana Taiga mengerti Tetsuya.

* * *

**i – influence**

Akhir-akhir ini Kouki mengganas, kata Hiroshi.

Akhir-akhir ini Kouki berubah jadi _yandere_, kata Shun.

Akhir-akhir ini Kouki jadi seperti punya kepribadian ganda, kata Teppei.

Tim basket Seirin bingung dengan perubahan sifat manajer mereka akhir-akhir ini. Rupa-rupanya, menyandang nama Akashi berarti menyandang ke-_yandere-_annya pula. Walaupun ia tidak seberbahaya Seijuurou dan sifat penakut serta kadang-kadang pengecutnya masih ada, tetap saja membuatnya marah berarti neraka.

Andai saja mereka tahu bahwa ini semua adalah efek samping menjadi istri seorang Akashi Seijuurou, entah apa reaksi mereka.

* * *

**j – jealousy**

Seijuurou memandang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal itu dengan penuh kebencian.

Pemuda yang dimaksud adalah orang yang dulu pernah Kouki tembak—orang yang menolak pada mulanya, namun kemudian berkata bahwa ia akan mengencani Kouki kalau ia bisa menjadi yang terbaik dalam suatu hal. Alasan utama mengapa Kouki menjadi manajer tim basket Seirin.

Kouki sendiri sudah lupa dengan hal itu ketika ia makin terlarut dalam dunia basket bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Dari mana Seijuurou mengetahui semua hal ini? Pokoknya dia tahu, titik.

Rupa-rupanya, kini ganti pemuda itu yang menaruh minat pada Kouki, karena (katanya) ia makin hari terlihat makin cantik. Kebetulan sekali Kouki dan si pemuda tanpa nama ini bertemu tidak sengaja ketika Seijuurou tengah berbicara dengan salah satu rekan kerja ayahnya. Bagaimana ia tidak ingin mengamuk begitu melihat si pemuda tanpa nama ini berusaha menggoda istrinya, sesaat setelah perbincangannya selesai.

Yah, entah sejak kapan ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kouki. Tapi yang pasti, Kouki itu miliknya.

Dilihatnya Kouki menolak ajakan si pemuda dengan sopan. Tidak terima dengan jawaban itu, si pemuda berusaha menarik lengan gadis tersebut, yang mulai tampak panik. Seijuurou yang sudah tidak tahan mengawasi semua ini akhirnya turun tangan. Ia melangkah cepat ke arah mereka berdua, dan kemudian menggenggam pergelangan si tanpa nama dengan sekuat tenaga, menghentikan upayanya menyeret Kouki entah kemana.

"Sei-kun!"

"Si-siapa kau?!"

Seijuurou menatap pemuda itu dingin. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kouki_ku_, manusia rendah?"

Tidak diragukan lagi, orang itu langsung ambil langkah seribu dari situ. Jantung Kouki serasa ditendang begitu mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan nada yang begitu posesif.

Anak lelaki pewaris perusahaan raksasa itu kemudian berbalik menghadap istrinya. "Mestinya kau langsung pergi. Tidak perlu bicara pada orang itu."

"Tapi dia tiba-tiba menghampiriku, Sei-kun, aku tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja. Lagipula, aku sudah menolak, kan?"

Alis Seijuurou bertaut. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Kouki, kemudian menariknya pergi dari situ. Kouki hanya bisa memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sei-kun… apa kamu cemburu?"

Hebatnya, Seijuurou memerah. "Kau itu istriku, Kouki. Sudah sewajarnya aku bersikap begitu."

Kouki tertawa dalam hati. Ah, suaminya ini, ternyata lumayan _tsundere _juga.

* * *

**k – kiss**

Ciuman pertama keduanya adalah saat mereka menikah, dan hingga saat ini mereka belum pernah melakukannya lagi.

Tentu saja itu berarti Kouki masih suci, masih tetap seorang _gadis_.

Hal paling intim yang pernah Seijuurou lakukan pada Kouki hanyalah sebatas pelukan erat sebelum (dan saat) mereka tidur beserta ciuman selamat pagi di kening, dan hal paling intim yang permah Kouki lakukan pada Seijuurou adalah menciumnya di pipi.

Maka ketika pada suatu hari yang cerah di pagi hari sebelum mereka berangkat sekolah Seijuurou mencium bibir Kouki secara tiba-tiba—di tempat umum pula, yaitu stasiun kereta tempat mereka berpisah jalan—Kouki hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah semerah rambut suaminya. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Se… Sei-kun—"

"Sampai nanti, Kouki. Yang tadi itu salam selamat jalan."

Sesampainya ia di sekolah, Kouki langsung rebah di mejanya dengan wajah (masih) semerah rambut suaminya, menyebabkan teman-teman sekelasnya memandang dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta sepenuhnya pada Seijuurou.

* * *

**l – lunch**

Pertama kali Seijuurou membawa _bento _ke sekolah, rekan-rekan setimnya terkejut bukan kepalang.

Mereka berlima—Seijuurou, Kotarou, Reo, Eikichi dan Chihiro—memutuskan untuk bersantap siang di atap, dan ketika Seijuurou mengeluarkan bekalnya yang terbungkus rapi dengan sapu tangan sewarna rambutnya dengan wajah sumringah, keempatnya langsung terdiam (minus Chihiro yang memang selalu diam). Dengan cueknya, sang kapten membuka makan siangnya, menampilkan nasi beserta lauk-pauknya yang tertata apik dan menggiurkan.

Ketika Eikichi mencoba mencuri _tamagoyaki _dari kotak bekal kaptennya, sebuah gunting melayang bebas.

Reo berdeham. "Sei-chan, itu… buatanmu sendiri? Atau buatan ibumu, atau salah satu pembantumu?"

Seijuurou memandangnya penuh arti. "Bukan, ini bukan buatanku atau ibuku ataupun pembantuku. Juga bukan kubeli di supermarket."

"Heeh, jadi itu buatan siapa, Akashi?" Kotarou mulai berisik.

Sementara itu Eikichi masih merajuk karena ia nyaris mati tertusuk gunting merah Seijuurou.

Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan senyuman. "Ada deh."

Semua bengong.

* * *

**m – mad**

Hari Minggu ini tim basket Seirin akan bertanding dengan teman-teman Taiga dari Amerika, yang tengah berkunjung ke Jepang karena satu dan lain hal. Pertandingan akan diadakan di gedung olahraga milik Seirin.

Permasalahannya adalah, matahari sudah semakin tinggi dan Taiga _masih _sibuk mengobrol dengan seru bersama teman-temannya itu (dengan bahasa Inggris tentunya). Anggota klub basket Seirin stress berat, karena si perut _blackhole _itu tidak mengindahkan panggilan mereka.

Tetsuya mulai tampak patah hati. Junpei dan Riko mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Yang lain sudah mulai pasrah. Sayangnya, Taiga terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu.

Di luar dugaan, yang meledak duluan adalah Kouki.

"Kagami-kun," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. "_Would you please stop talking for a while and pay attention to us? You can continue the conversation _after _the match. We don't need to listen to them now and you're wasting time_."

Kouki tidak pernah bilang kalau neneknya orang Inggris, ya?

Taiga langsung sembah sujud di depan Kouki. Teman-temannya dari Amerika hanya bisa bergidik ngeri sambil berpikir bahwa gadis ini ternyata diam-diam menghanyutkan. Yang lain tidak mengerti Kouki bilang apa barusan, tapi yang pasti Taiga sudah sadar dan itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Seijuurou makin bangga dengan istrinya.

* * *

**n – neutral**

Ketika Satsuki bertanya kepada Kouki apakah ia yang terlalu egois atau Daiki yang terlalu bodoh, Kouki berkata bahwa kedua hal itu sama-sama benar. Dan Satsuki serta Daiki sama-sama salah.

Begitu pula ketika Atsushi curhat pada Seijuurou tentang Tatsuya, Seijuurou tidak memihak siapa-siapa dan malah menyuruh Atsushi untuk instropeksi diri.

Meskipun sang kapten Rakuzan itu tergolong seram dan akhir-akhir ini Kouki turut menjadi seram pula, tapi mereka adalah orang yang tepat untuk ditanyai pendapat. Karena keduanya tidak pernah memihak siapapun, dan mereka adalah pendengar yang baik. Saran dari mereka pun tak kalah jitu dalam menyelesaikan masalah.

Salah satu alasan kenapa mereka bisa tenang-tenang saja dengan satu sama lain adalah karena netral bertemu netral sama dengan netral.

* * *

**o – observation**

Rinnosuke curiga dengan alasan di balik berubahnya manajer klub mereka, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengawasi yang bersangkutan dengan lebih seksama.

Kadangkala si gadis akan tersenyum sendiri sambil melihat layar telepon genggamnya. Lain waktu, ia akan datang ke ruang klub dengan wajah senang seakan baru saja mendapat undian seratus juta yen dan pipi merona merah. Rinnosuke mulai menyimpulkan hasil penelitiannya itu, dan ia yakin bahwa siswi kelas satu ini sedang jatuh cinta, atau mungkin baru jadian.

Ia tidak mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Shinji, karena ia yakin yang bersangkutan akan langsung mengabarkan yang lain. Kouki punya kehidupan sendiri di luar klub yang ia asuh, dan Rinnosuke merasa ia tidak perlu melibatkan yang lain.

Maka betapa kagetnya ia, ketika pada suatu hari ia tengah berkunjung ke rumah kerabatnya yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah, Rinnosuke melihat Kouki dan _Seijuurou _sedang bercanda tawa sambil memasuki pintu apartemen yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Dengan jantung berdetak keras, ia bergegas melihat papan nama penghuni apartemen yang tertempel di dinding di samping pintu besar berwarna cokelat yang sudah tertutup itu.

_Akashi Seijuurou_

_Akashi Kouki_

Rinnosuke berdiri mematung untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia sadar kembali dan segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Sekarang ia mengerti dari mana ke-_yandere-_an Kouki didapat.

Rinnosuke tidak mau tahu sejarahnya sampai-sampai kedua orang itu bisa menikah, dan ia tidak akan mengatakan hasil temuannya ini kepada teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak, Mitobe Rinnosuke masih sayang nyawa. Dan ia tidak akan mati sampai ia bisa menyatakan cintanya pada Koganei Shinji.

Maka, ia memutuskan untuk tetap mengawasi si gadis, kalau-kalau suatu saat sang emperor melukai manajer mereka yang berharga. Jika itu terjadi, maka Rinnosuke akan bertindak cepat.

* * *

**p – phone**

Kouki tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan Yukio ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Ia tidak tahu bahwa telepon genggamnya terjatuh, dan baru sadar ketika Yukio memanggilnya.

"Hei, kau! Teleponmu terjatuh!"

Tepat pada saat itu, telepon genggam itu berbunyi. 'Sei-kun' terpampang di layarnya, menunjukkan siapa yang sedang mencoba menghubunginya.

Kouki membungkuk pada Yukio setelah ia menerima telepon genggamnya yang masih bordering. "Terima kasih, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Yukio tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa Sei-kun itu, sebelum ia teringat bahwa di sebelah nama itu, terdapat _icon _gunting bergagang merah. Ia ingat betul cerita Ryouta tentang seseorang berambut merah yang punya obsesi dengan gunting.

Karena Yukio tidak mau ambil pusing dan dibanjiri pertanyaan oleh Ryouta, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan hal itu kepada orang yang bersangkutan.

Setelah itu ia terhenti dan berpikir, _ngapain juga aku mau cerita dengannya?_

* * *

**q – queen**

Seijuurou mengumpamakan orang-orang di sekitarnya sebagai bidak catur.

Ia adalah raja, dan perkataannya selalu benar. Atsushi dan Daiki adalah benteng, Ryouta adalah kuda, dan Shintarou serta Tetsuya adalah menteri.

Ia tidak berpikir bahwa suatu hari nanti akan ada ratu di sebelahnya. Ia sadar bahwa suatu saat nanti, ayahnya akan menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang kemungkinan besar tidak ia kenal, namun ia tidak berpikir bahwa orang itu akan menjadi ratunya. Orang itu hanya akan mendapat posisi sebagai pion, sebagai prajuritnya. Bukan sebagai petinggi seperti _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Perkiraannya salah. Ketika ayahnya menjodohkan dirinya dengan seorang Furihata Kouki, yang ironisnya baru ia 'usir' sehari sebelum pertemuan resmi mereka sebagai tunangan, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan memberikan posisi ratu kepada gadis tersebut.

Penakut dan agak pengecut, namun sopan, cepat tanggap dan merupakan seseorang dengan kemampuan manajemen yang baik. Kemudian Seijuurou berpikir bahwa mungkin Kouki akan menjadi menteri menggantikan Tetsuya, dan Tetsuya akan menjadi kuda seperti Ryouta. Namun seiring waktu berlalu dan ia mulai benar-benar menaruh hati pada istrinya itu, akhirnya Seijuurou menyerah pada perasaannya sendiri dan mengakui bahwa posisi Kouki dalam kehidupannya bukanlah menteri apalagi pion, melainkan ratu.

* * *

**r – ring**

Cincin pernikahan milik Kouki tersimpan dengan baik di salah satu sudut laci meja di kamarnya, karena ia tidak mungkin memakai cincin itu ke sekolah kalau tidak ingin dibanjiri dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari kiri, kanan, depan dan belakang.

Namun, jika ada hal yang penting, ia akan memakainya. Misalnya ketika makan malam dengan keluarga Seijuurou, atau ketika ia ikut suaminya ke salah satu pesta yang diadakan rekan kerja ayah mertuanya itu.

Juga ketika tim basket Seirin berlatih tanding dengan Shuutoku.

Ia memakainya setelah semua pelajaran usai agar tidak ada orang-orang berisik yang ingin tahu mengganggunya. Pada mulanya, teman-temannya tidak menyadarinya, namun kemudian Riko melihat kilauan di jari Kouki ketika mereka sampai di Shuutoku dan matanya tertumbuk pada cincin berlian yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kiri manajernya. Riko menatap cincin itu lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa, pelatih?"

Riko terbuyar dari lamunannya. "Furi… kenapa kamu pakai cincin di jari manis tangan kiri?"

"Mungkin karena aku menganggapnya sebagai jimat pembawa keberuntungan agar kita menang hari ini?"

Rinnosuke, yang tahu betul apa arti cincin itu, memilih untuk berakting pura-pura tidak tahu.

* * *

**s – sickness**

Ketika Kouki pulang ke rumah dalam kondisi menggigil, wajah pucat dan langkah terhuyung, Seijuurou langsung panik.

Ia sempat menangkap istrinya sebelum yang bersangkutan terjatuh, kemudian menggendongnya sampai ke kamar mereka dan merebahkannya di atas kasur. Ia berdecak pelan ketika dirasakannya kening istrinya itu panas melebihi suhu tubuh normal.

"Sejak kapan kau merasa tidak enak badan, Kouki?"

"Mm… sejak tadi pagi…"

Kouki menyahut dengan setengah sadar. Seijuurou menggeleng, tidak menyukai fakta bahwa istrinya tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya tadi pagi. Kemudian ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tidak bertanya ada apa pada saat ia menyadari bahwa istrinya lebih diam dari biasanya saat sarapan tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar, jangan kemana-mana."

Seijuurou kemudian langsung melesat keluar kamar, namun baru sadar kemudian bahwa ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menangani orang sakit. Obat apa saja yang Kouki butuhkan? Makanan seperti apa yang sebaiknya istrinya konsumsi di saat seperti sekarang?

Dalam kebingungannya, Seijuurou akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Shintarou.

"_Akashi? Ada apa?"_

"Shintarou, apa saja yang harus aku lakukan ketika seseorang sakit?"

Shintarou terdiam sebentar. _"Penyakit apa yang diderita si pasien?"_

"Demam, batuk dan pusing."

Dengan perlahan Shintarou membimbing Seijuurou merawat Kouki, dan meskipun sang _shooter _tidak tahu siapa yang sedang dirawat oleh mantan kaptennya ini, ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

Ketika Kouki bangun keesokan paginya, ia mendapati Seijuurou tertidur di samping kasur, tampak kelelahan. Meski belum sepenuhnya sehat, ia sudah merasa lebih baik dari kemarin. Ia beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengecup kening suaminya pelan.

"Terima kasih, Sei-kun."

* * *

**t – truth**

Di suatu akhir minggu, _Kiseki no Sedai _memutuskan untuk berkumpul.

"Aku sudah menikah," ujar Seijuurou secara tiba-tiba.

Tetsuya berhenti meminum _vanilla shake_ kesayangannya. Daiki langsung tersedak burger yang tengah ia kunyah. Ryouta berhenti berbicara. Shintarou menjatuhkan benda keberuntungannya hari itu. Atsushi yang tengah meraih _f__rench fries _menghentikan tangannya di udara. Satsuki menatap Seijuurou dalam-dalam.

"Sejak kapan, Akashi-kun?"

"Sejak beberapa hari setelah Winter Cup. Yah, lebih tepatnya sih dijodohkan."

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kau tidak masalah dengan itu, Akashi?"

"Awalnya sih iya, tapi lama-kelamaan tidak."

Ryouta tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "E-eeeh?! Akashicchi sudah menikah? Dengan siapa-_ssu_?"

Satsuki masih menatap Seijuurou tanpa ekspresi. "Apa istrimu memberikan hadiah natal berupa satu set pakaian musim dingin dan _sneakers _baru?"

Sang kapten _Kiseki no Sedai _mengangkat alis. "Ya."

Manajer mereka kemudian menoleh ke arah teman masa kecilnya, dan dengan nada datar ia berkata, "Dai-chan, tinju aku."

"Hah?! Kau kenapa, Satsu?!"

Tetsuya angkat bicara. "Apa Momoi-san mengenal istri Akashi-kun?"

Satsuki tertawa garing. "Tentu saja, Tetsu-kun! Dan kau lebih mengenalnya daripada aku!"

Pemain bayangan Seirin itu malah tambah bingung. Ia mencoba mencari seseorang—perempuan—yang kira-kira lebih dikenalnya daripada Satsuki. Tidak mungkin Riko, karena yang bersangkutan pasti sudah teriak-teriak tidak terima begitu tahu bahwa ia ditunangkan dengan penganut absolutisme macam Seijuurou. Berarti…

Otak Tetsuya _overheat_. Yang lain hanya bisa bengong. Satsuki buru-buru mengucapkan sebuah nama, yang kemudian membuat yang lain makin melongo.

Keesokan harinya, Tetsuya mendekati manajer timnya ketika mereka semua tengah berlatih seperti biasa.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya. Maaf karena ucapan ini sangat terlambat."

Wajah Kouki langsung memerah. Latihan basket langsung terabaikan.

"Menikah dengan siapa?!" Junpei langsung berteriak.

"Gosip dari mana pula itu?!" Shun tak kalah heboh.

"Bukan gosip. Aku mendengar sendiri dari suaminya."

Suasana makin rusuh. Shinji memandang Rinnosuke, sama kagetnya dengan rekannya yang lain. Yang dipandang hanya memandang balik.

"Eeeeh? Kau sudah tahu, Mitobe?"

Ganti Kouki yang kaget. "E-eh? _Senpai _tahu dari mana?"

Rinnosuke memalingkah wajah.

Tetsuya, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya seperti biasa, kembali berbicara. "Jadi, apakah aku masih bisa memanggilmu Furihata-san, atau aku harus memanggilmu Akashi-san?"

Anggota klub basket Seirin (minus Tetsuya, Kouki dan Rinnosuke) pingsan seketika.

* * *

**u – understanding**

Setelah berbulan-bulan tinggal bersama, Kouki dan Seijuurou mulai bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pasangan mereka.

Kouki bisa langsung tahu kapan Seijuurou sedang _badmood _dan tidak mau diganggu walau yang bersangkutan tidak bilang apa-apa. Seijuurou tahu bahwa Kouki sedang dirundung masalah hanya dengan menatap matanya.

Kouki hapal semua makanan kesukaan Seijuurou. Seijuurou tahu persis makanan apa saja yang Kouki benci.

Keduanya tahu kalau mereka sama-sama harus membagi waktu untuk tim mereka masing-masing. Kadangkala Kouki tidak bisa ikut Seijuurou menghadiri pesta yang diadakan rekan kerja ayah mertuanya karena Riko mengadakan rapat di rumahnya sampai malam, atau Seijuurou tidak pulang ke rumah karena diajak menginap bersama oleh Kotarou.

Mereka mengerti, dan mereka tahu bahwa mereka dimengerti.

* * *

**v – vow**

Suatu hari, Kouki bermimpi. Ia bermimpi bahwa Seijuurou meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun setelah mereka menikah. Diawali dengan Seijuurou yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, hingga akhirnya ia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk keluarga kecilnya. Kouki, yang saat itu tengah menggenggam tangan seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat dengan mata heterokrom, hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Seijuurou perlahan-lahan menjauh dari kehidupannya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ia dan anaknya.

Kouki terbangun dengan air mata berlinang dan isakan sendu. Yang paling ia ingat dari mimpinya adalah punggung Seijuurou yang tidak bisa ia raih, ketika suaminya itu melangkah keluar dari rumah mereka.

Seijuurou langsung terjaga begitu ia merasakan pergerakan mendadak di sampingnya. Ketika ia mendapati Kouki tengah berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, ia langsung merangkul istrinya itu, dan mengusap punggunya pelan. Ia tanya ada apa, dan Kouki jelaskan isi mimpinya dengan suara gemetar.

Kalimat-kalimat penenang meluncur dari mulut Seijuurou. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir Kouki, dan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya.

* * *

**w – worry**

Sudah pukul setengah sembilan malam dan Kouki belum juga pulang. Seijuurou berputar-putar tidak sabaran di ruang tengah sambil menggenggam teleponnya, yang tidak terlalu berguna karena nomor Kouki tidak bisa dihubungi. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu di jalan?

Kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dari luar, dan sejurus kemudian pintu depan terbuka dengan cepat. Sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya pulang juga.

"Sei-kun, maaf! Teleponku kehabisan baterai…"

Seijuurou mengernyit. "Dari mana saja kau, Kouki?"

"Kami berpencar mencari Nigou. Ia tiba-tiba melompat dari gendongan Kuroko-kun dan menghilang di tengah keramaian. Akhirnya kami menemukannya dekat Kaijou setengah jam yang lalu."

Oh, jadi itu alasan kenapa ia pulang telat. Hm, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk sedikit menceramahi Tetsuya setelah ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku lewat telepon genggam milik Tetsuya?"

"Uuh… kami semua panik, dan aku juga baru sadar kalau sudah selarut ini setelah kami menemukan Nigou…"

Seijuurou menghela napas panjang. Belum pernah ia mencemaskan orang lain sampai seperti ini.

"…sudahlah, yang penting kau tidak apa-apa."

Seandainya benar-benar terjadi apa-apa pada Kouki—dilecehkan, misalnya—mungkin besok akan ditemukan mayat dengan sebuah gunting bergagang merah tertancap di jantung jenazah.

* * *

**x – xxx**

"Akashicchi, apa kau sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Furi—err, Koukicchi?"

Seijuurou memandang Ryota selama dua detik sebelum kemudian melayangkan gunting ke arahnya. Ryouta langsung refleks menghindar dan memeluk Yukio yang ada di sebelahnya.

Rakuzan sedang berlatih tanding dengan Kaijou. Jangan tanya kenapa dua sekolah berjauhan jarak itu memutuskan untuk berlatih tanding, pokoknya begitulah.

Yukio menendangnya kesal. "Kau ini bodoh, ya?"

"Uwah, _senpai_ jahat! Aku 'kan cuma tanya-_ssu_!"

Eikichi menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar.

Mantan kapten Teikou itu memandang sang model dengan dingin. "Bukan urusanmu, Ryouta."

"Eh? Apa itu berarti Akashicchi dan Koukicchi masih virgin—uwaaa!"

Sekali lagi sebuah gunting melayang. Yukio berpikir bahwa Ryouta benar-benar bodoh tak tertolong.

* * *

**y – young**

Kouki dan Seijuurou sangat terkenal di kalangan tetangga mereka, karena mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri termuda yang tinggal di sana. Paling muda, paling terencana dan paling stabil. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, rumah tangga yang dibentuk oleh dua orang remaja SMA itu rasanya agak mustahil seadem-ayem ini.

Awalnya mereka prihatin dengan keduanya—yang menikah karena dijodohkan orangtua, dan kemudian dilepas untuk tinggal bersama. Keduanya masih terlalu kecil, masih sewajarnya untuk gonta-ganti pacar dan memperbanyak teman, bukannya membangun bahtera rumah tangga.

Namun lama kelamaan mereka malah iri. Ketika para tetangga itu melihat keduanya yang makin dekat dan makin rukun saja dari hari ke hari, mereka berpikir alangkah senangnya bisa bersama-sama dengan orang yang dicintai sejak usia yang begitu muda. Usia normal orang menikah itu di atas dua puluh lima.

Tapi tidak apa, sebab ada banyak cerita yang bisa digosipkan perihal pasangan muda ini. Bisa dibilang keberadaan suami-istri Akashi itu malah membuat suasana semakin ramai (oleh gosip). Dan, mereka bisa memanfaatkan tenaga keduanya untuk melakukan ini dan itu, dengan dalih bahwa mereka sudah tua dan tenanga mereka sudah berkurang.

Terkadang menjadi yang termuda merupakan suatu kutukan.

* * *

**z – zigzag**

Perjalanan hidupnya masih panjang, dan Kouki tahu betul akan hal itu. Ketika ia menerima ijazah kelulusannya dari SMA, ia berpikir bahwa untuk seterusnya, hidupnya akan makin berliku dan dipenuhi masalah.

Hari-harinya bersama Seijuurou memang tidak selalu damai, tapi ia yakin bisa melaluinya. Seijuurou sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya, dan ia percaya bahwa seberapa pun berkeloknya kehidupan di masa depan, ia bisa melewatinya bersama suaminya.

* * *

_fin_

* * *

Hai, Shina di sini, dan ini fic pertama saya di fandom Kurobas. Fic ini tercipta gara-gara saya kebanyakan keliling di tumblr.

Saya sadar Akashi sama Furihata OOC pake banget, sangat sadar malah, dan saya minta maaf dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Tapi nulis mereka berdua itu susah orz

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca :"3


End file.
